


Give Your All to Me

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Freewood - Freeform, Gay Love, Gore, M/M, TW: Blood, freewood love, i'll give you my heart, literally pffft, trigger warning, tw: gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give your all to me<br/>I’ll give my all to you<br/>You’re my end and my beginning<br/>Even when I lose I’m winning<br/>'Cause I give you all of me<br/>And you give me all of you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Your All to Me

**Author's Note:**

> hey! c: i'm sorry i've been putting drawings here (i should really get back to writing!) but ive been having trouble sleeping, and drawing has been a good waste of time while i toss and turn in bed! i was going for a Tim Burton style here <3


End file.
